


Cheer's! For St. Patty's Day!

by Eldas_Ruined_Soul



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Other, Partying, Waking up in strange places, Weird Friends, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldas_Ruined_Soul/pseuds/Eldas_Ruined_Soul
Summary: When Kid and the Thompson sisters host a party at the Gallows, things get wild and crazy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Manga Based. Takes place a couple months after the Battle on the Moon.

It was March 17th and everyone in Gallows Manor was busy making preparations for the St. Patty’s Day party. Liz and Patty were setting up light green and dark green streamers all around the foyer. They had already laid out the snacks in bowls that had the phrase “The Luck of the Irish” written all over them. Kid however, was probably taking his job a little too seriously. He was supposed to find plastic cups, plates, and silverware, which he found already. The problem was that it had taken him 35 minutes just to put them just on the table. Let’s just say that Liz and Patty heard him screaming asymmetrical garbage for those full 35 minutes.

Once preparations were done, the hostesses’ waited for their guests to arrive-they were coming at 8, thanks to a now fully symmetrical striped Kid. He was still getting used to his position as the new Shinigami.

This would be there first party in a long time. The last one they probably had was Kid’s instalment and Soul’s Death Scythe ceremony. Things were a lot busier now, with Kid’s new role, Soul and Maka’s new status-which enabled them to travel more, and Black Star and Tsubaki were taking on more and more missions.

Maka and Soul were the first to arrive at 8-mainly to avoid Kid’s wrath. So the party started out with calmly hanging out in the living room of the Gallows. Everything however, did not stay this way.

When Tsubaki and Black Star arrived, things got wild-which would probably be an understatement to say the least. The loudmouthed ninja had dyed his hair a horrendous shade of light green and was carrying 6-packs of what looked to be green beer. 

Tsubaki mouthed, ”I couldn’t stop him”, towards everyone else in the room. You could say Black Star’s goal for the party was to wreck havoc, celebrate his godliness, and have fun. Tsubaki’s goal however, was entirely different. Her goal was to make sure that no one died throughout the party or lose a limb because of Black Star’s craziness. 

~~~

Around 11 o’clock things were really getting ‘wild’. Liz and Patty were dancing on the table singing an old Irish song while intoxicated from drinking too much green beer. Kid was playing ‘Speed Stacks while trying to make the cups as symmetrical as he can!’ Let’s just say he isn’t the fastest organizer on Earth. Tsubaki and Soul were watching and chatting with each other while also trying to keep an eye on their meisters.

Maka was downing the ‘punch’ like there was no tomorrow. Black Star had handed her a cup earlier and told her it was fine(while he was trying not to laugh). Maka became addicted and was already on her 4th cup.

Black Star was standing on the pool table. He kept yelling about how his godly presence is so great that if you kiss his foot you could have all the luck in the world, and it wouldn’t compare to Black Star’s yada..yada..you get the point. 

~~~

It was around 1 in the morning when things were heating up. Black Star was still on his ‘godly platform’ aka the pool table while yelling at Patty. 

“FEAST YOUR EYE’S ON THE LUCKIEST GOD IN THE WORLD!”

“OH YEAH, WHERE IS HE, I’D LIKE TO BEND THAT PUNK’S NECK BACK SO FAR THAT IT WOULD REACH HIS BUTT!”

“HOW DARE YOU PEASANT INSULT THE GREAT BLACK STAR!”

“SHUT UP YOU ASSHOLE!”

While this was going on Maka was desperately trying to Maka-Chop them both. Her aim though, was missing by a milestone due to her drunkenness. Soul was watching the action since he was interested in where this was going. He knew in the morning he’d have to deal with a hangover meister, but at least he wasn’t the one getting chopped-as long as he’s careful. Liz was half asleep on the couch from exhaustion because of dancing too much. Tsubaki was mindlessly picking at the snacks from the table while trying to not go crazy. Tsubaki and Soul were probably the only one’s who could handle a drink or two and not get tipsy. Kid was in the corner bawling about how ‘everyone is ruining the symmetry in his house and is ashamed.’

A couple hours later everyone was dead asleep.

~~~

In the morning Black Star was found drooling on the pool table with a beer in his hand. Patty found herself lying on the counter with her head in the kitchen sink. She remembered she tried to drown herself so she wouldn’t have to hear of more ‘godliness’ from Black Star. Tsubaki was halfway on-halfway off the couch sleeping. Soul was on the floor. Kid was found on the dining room table sleeping in such a very symmetrical position that it looked like it hurt. Maka was also on the floor inches away from the pool table with a book in her hand. And Liz was found shirtless in the bath tub.

And that’s when they decided to never let Black Star bring drinks to a party, again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write, I really wanted to write about Black Star getting drunk for some odd and aloof reason. I've never been drunk so this might not be fully accurate, but whatever. I have another story in which I might post within a couple of days but I'm still debating it. So second story is here, Thanks for reading.


End file.
